


Beneath the Blindfold

by HimeBee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You couldn't see him, but you couldfeelhis presence... Joker was always near whenever you needed him most, and all you had to do was beg. Was that so hard?





	Beneath the Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know _a lot_ of you guys are waiting for me to update my other series, but it's being put on hold. I haven't discontinued it, but I won't be updating it soon because of other ideas I've had that I want to write. So please be patient, thank you.

He pictured you as a delicate flower; eagerly awaiting the next time his startlingly cold fingertips would skim across your throat, and plump lips, right before caressing the sides of your face ostensibly with all the love in the world. Your eyelids were gently eased shut, bottom lip quivering as your entire world was now shrouded in a perpetual abyss. Still you kept them closed, mainly out of pure wont, already accustomed to the sinful act of relinquishing your body wholly to _Joker_.

 

You were always so responsive, so willing and eager to receive whatever obscene exploits he had scheduled to enact on you for that night. The room would've been absolutely silent and eerie, had it not been for the heavy drops of rain pelting the windowpane like liquidized golf balls.

Having your eyesight obscured for lengthy increments of time made it fairly easy to pick up on every little noise, should anything disturb the miniscule hairs in your ears. Whenever one sense was taken away, all others were suddenly heightened, evoking a sensation not unlike a drug-induced high.

Your entire being felt as if you weighed no more than a delicate ball of fluff blown off of a dandelion, set free to ride the invisible waves of a gentle breeze. Your flesh was buzzing with heat and spreading throughout your system like a wildfire, a fire that would not be extinguished any time soon it seemed. The fire only increased in intensity when he touched you like _that_.

 

Akira took his time with you like usual, sizing you up first which involved toying with the lacey hems of your panties; a luxury allotted to him alone. Of course you had picked it out for the special occasion, just for the birthday boy. The scarlet intertwined with obsidian satin was the entirety of your ensemble, glittering jewels embezzling the front of the brazier and the sides of your panties like a masterpiece.  

You were absolutely breathtaking, lying there with your limbs splayed out in front and behind you, elbows slightly sunken into the mattress. Akira had you tied up like a present, hands bound at the wrists and placed in front of your face as if you were begging for forgiveness before the Father at an altar in a church.

Your legs were given the same treatment as your arms that caused both of your knees to push down into the bed. It was difficult to look away from you; ankles tied together with your back dipped downward, ass arched up at Akira's command. You looked absolutely _palatable_ , but teasing you was definitely his favorite part. Waiting was the most challenging endeavor, in your opinion. Your patience had a limit, and a very short one at that.

 

Akira knew this, which is why he chose to prolong the deliciously frustrating torture. Whenever he finally decided to give you what you _both_ wanted, you were already a sobbing mess by then, tear stains on both cheeks mixed with saliva running down your neck. He whispered smug words in your ear as he always did, before proceeding to fuck your pussy like he owned it.

And you welcomed it.

 

"Tired already? I can hear it in your breathing, kitten... Admit it, you're _exhausted_." Your only response were labored breaths and high pitched whines. You didn't want to give him any satisfaction by begging.

You knew that was what he wanted from you. Akira loved to hear you beg for him, but he wouldn't accept just any ordinary, desperate ramblings. He only wished to hear what you wanted him to do to you, and how you wanted it _exactly_ in explicit details.

If your response wasn't what he was looking for, his thrusting would gradually slow down to the point where he was merely humping you. You wouldn't get to cum unless you told him what he wished to hear, and this frustrated you to no end.

 

"A-Akira..."

"Yes, kitten? Are you ready to tell me what you want?" Yes, of course you were. Patience was never your strong suit.

"I-I want you to use me for your pleasure, f-fuck me hard, please.. I want you, I _need_ you..." You chewed your lip after taking a short breath of seemingly suffocating air before continuing with your shameless begging.

"Your kitten needs your cock inside of her-"

 

That was _precisely_ what Joker wanted to hear, sweet release was finally within your grasp. You were teetering on the edge of the precipice of overwhelming euphoria, nearly loosing it when his hand was suddenly in your hair, grabbing the roots harshly in his fist. A strained cry fell from your lips at the burning pain shooting through your scalp.

The pain was dull compared to the pleasure you were experiencing right now. You didn't ask him to stop. Hell, you didn't want him to stop.

 

"M-more, yes! Fuck meee, h-aah.." You were in no position to be making demands, but Akira felt like he could let it slide... For now. 

Besides, he had kept you waiting long enough to drive you absolutely insane. The young man knew what positively malicious effect he had on your being, not to mention how quick and easily you grumbled underneath Joker's touch and gaze alone.

Despite him being the birthday boy, Akira still put your needs before his. That was evident when you felt his long fingers flicking harshly at your clit until you were desperately gasping for air with short, choppy gulps in an attempt to breathe normally once again. His other hand busied itself by burying two digits, middle and ring, inside your asshole, almost immediately shoving them in and out at a quickened pace that had you seeing stars. 

 

It all felt too surreal. You weren't sure whether to cry or beg for more, so you decided that both would suffice. Joker appeared to agree with your decision, smirking devilishly as both of your precious holes tightened around his cock and fingers. You were going to cum, which normally wouldn't be a problem, except that it was. You were _not_ allowed to finish unless Akira said so, which he hadn't yet.

It wasn't hard to tell that you were moments away from clenching down hard on him, on the brink of coming completely undone, and it only caused Joker to click his tongue disapprovingly at your disobedient antics. When he removed his fingers from your now gaped hole, and his cock from your greedy cunt, you almost cried at the abrupt lack of contact whilst bucking your hips wildly back against his crotch. You were hoping for one little touch at least to help push you over the edge and yet, he gave you absolutely nothing.

 

"A-Akira... Why'd you stop?" In only a matter of minutes, you had already forgotten his most important rule. Perhaps it was time he refresh your memory...

"Have you so easily forgotten about my rule, kitten? You don't cum unless _I_ say so. If I hadn't stopped, you would be squeezing my cock like your life depended on it right about now." A reply wasn't necessary, mainly because you knew he was correct, as always. 

"What do you have to say for your disobedience?" 

"I'm s-sorry, master." A violent, affrighted chill skirted along your spine upon the unmistakable sound of a leather belt crackling.

 

 

It was time for your punishment.

 

 

"Not yet... But you will be when I'm through with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, very much appreciated! (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime 
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
